User blog:Numbersguy/Most badass dogs
LMAO JK, I decided to make this... Sources Credit tocracked , Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sergeant_Stubby https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gander_(dog) , and myself 'Prepare to cry' ' ' Raggs the Terrier Rags (c. 1916 - March 6, 1936) was a mixed breed terrier who became the U.S. 1st Infantry Division's dog-mascot in World War I He was adopted into the 1st Division on July 14, 1918, in the Montmartre section of Paris, France. Rags remained its mascot until his death in Washington, D.C. on March 22, 1936 The dog was literally stumbled upon by James Donovan, an AWOL American soldier. When Donovan was confronted by the Military Police about running away from his unit, he saw the little ball of fur as his ticket away from court martial (since he was running away). He bullshitted the way back into his unit with the excuse that he'd been hunting the dog all along ... because "it was their mascot". When Donovan was transferred to the frontline, he didn't want to risk Rags' life, so he left it behind. Rags in an impressive feat, tracked Donovan to the trenches. Realizing that the pup was good at finding his way around, Donovan adapted a secondary strategy: He taught Rags how to run messages between the command and the frontline. In July of 1918, Rags had to deliver an important message. Rags was out in the open when the Germans launched a gas attack, catching him without his doggy gas mask. Undeterred, he took all that the Germans could hit him with, and delivered the message. Rags passed away years later at the extremely respectable age of 20, which is incredibly long in dog years (like 100 years in human years) Sargeant Gander Gander was a Newfoundland dog posthumously awarded the Dickin Medal, the "animals' VC", in 2000 for his deeds in World War II, the first such award in over 50 years. Gander was a family pet named Pal, he accidentally scratched a child's face with his paw. His owner, worried that he would be forced to have Pal put down, he gave the large dog to The Royal Rifles of Canada, a regiment of the Canadian Army stationed at Gander International Airport. The soldiers quickly renamed him Gander and "promoted" him to sergeant. When the unit was shipped to Hong Kong in the fall of 1941, Gander went along. The first wave of the attack was stopped by a gaping, furiously barking maw followed by 170 pounds of pitch-black, furry battering ram. After doing away with them, Gander attacked a second Japanese unit he spotted advancing on a group of injured Royal Rifles, this time adding biting to his already impressive "invincible night demon" repertoire. After some more fighting, a japanese soldier decided to launch a grenade, Gander took the grenade with his mouth and ran away... getting killed in the explosion and saving the whole platoon. Orion "El perro valiente" Orion (?-2008), also known as El perro valiente, was a dog of a breed Rottweiller that during the night of 15 and 16 of December on 1999, rescued 37 people in the Vargas tragedy that occurred in the Litoral Varguense (Venezuela). The beginning of his achievements began when he went swimming in troubled waters of the landslide. Some of the neighbors shouted at him to swim to the side where a girl isolated on firm ground was, he brought her to the shore, then he jump back and pulled out of the water the second girl of 14 years old, then helped eight children to climb to high places. He spent wednesday night and part of Thursday morning till witnesses of that tragedy, counted that "Orion" rescued 37 people from drowning, from a girl of 8 years old up to an elderly man of 80 years old. This incredible feat was noticed by every single news channel on the country. He was awarded receiving the Medal "Honor The Value" and a certificate for the role played who expressed loyalty and nobility of him during the flood that ended with the lives of thousands of people in the Litoral Varguense. The best thing was that... he wasn't even trained in rescuing, he just did it. He died of gastroenteritis on 2008 Sergeant Stubby Sergeant Stubby (July 21, 1916 – March 16, 1926), has been called the most decorated war dog of World War I and the only dog to be nominated for rank and then promoted to sergeant through combat... and luck, since it is the dog that survived the most battles. Stubby served with the 102nd Infantry Regiment in the trenches in France for 18 months and participated in four offensives and 17 battles; surviving every single one. He entered combat on February 5, 1918 at Chemin des Dames, north of Soissons, and was under constant fire, day and night for over a month, and it didn't succumb to stress like any other dog would. In April 1918, during a raid to take Schieprey, Stubby was wounded in the foreleg by the retreating Germans throwing hand grenades. He was sent to the rear for convalescence, and as he had done on the front was able to improve morale. When he recovered from his wounds, Stubby returned to the trenches. In his first year of battle Stubby was injured by mustard gas. After he recovered, he returned with a specially designed gas mask to protect him. Also, he learned to warn his unit of poison gas attacks, located wounded soldiers in no man's land, and — since he could hear the whine of incoming artillery shells before humans could — became very adept at letting his unit know when to duck for cover. He was solely responsible for capturing a German spy in the Argonne. Due to his capture of the enemy spy, the commander of the 102 Infantry nominated Stubby for the rank of sergeant. Stubby received an obituary in the New York Times following his death in 1926. The obituary was half a page, which was much longer than the obituaries of many notable people of the time period.[ Category:Blog posts